


i want a kiss; you take a bite

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, but nearly dying makes all the ust explode, feel free to suggest things, i plan a few chapters, it's them being unwilling allies, mostly canon compliant, taking place somewhere in the near future, we are still alive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 24 hours of adrenaline, escaping bullets, hydra men and death, they both just want to feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a kiss; you take a bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnow1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnow1988/gifts).



> After days and days of lacking any kind of inspiration, I decided to try and write *something* and ended up with this. Dedicated to my buddy sassysnow, the shameless enabler who kept putting awfully naughty ideas in my head all day long.

Skye supposes they do have one thing in common – they both like to play with fire. He grins into her kiss like he's challenging her, like he's not afraid. She kisses back ( _takes a bite_ ) and he groans into her mouth, pushing back, rough enough to steal a moan, but not enough to truly hurt her. Like he's playing some kind of a gentleman with her, with that cut on his cheek and the jacket she's pushing off his shoulders as he keeps claiming her neck as if it were something his. 

“Asshole,” she says when he makes her shudder. 

“Really?” he purrs against her skin and grabs handfuls of her ass. She collides with his hard on and her eyes fall closed against her better judgment. She's supposed to knock him out, bring him in or just run away, but they've been running on adrenaline for past twenty four hours, dodging bullets and cheating death and her mind might say one thing, but her body tells it to shut up. 

“Shut up,” she says aloud and starts kissing him. 

There's a moment when his knees actually buckle and he falls backwards on the bed behind him. The sheets are crisp and white and they're both covered with dust and sweat. Not a first thing they'll touch and ruin, she thinks. Not that there's anything better to do at this safe house. She growls victory and assaults Ward's lips. He's not moving beneath her except his hands, pulling up her shirt and skimming her sides, a hot touch against her ribcage, taking hold of her breasts. 

She gasps and breaks the kiss to remove the top of her clothes, and as soon as her bra is gone, his lips and teeth are against her. There's a fine line he's walking – he doesn't push more than she allows him, but his teeth pulling at her and his fingers, gentle against sore muscles, make her want more.

Damn him. He's playing her, like he's able to guess what will make her weak and hot and wet between her legs. Her fingers hurry to her belt and the button on her cargo pants and he doesn't hesitate to slip his hands inside and straight between her legs. When two fingers enter her, she can almost see stars. 

“Fuck,” she groans and he answers,

“Gladly,” with a smirk. 

He shouldn't get his way so easily, shouldn't get to reduce her to a whimpering mess like this, so she attacks his clothes, ready to fuck him into the mattress until he can't remember his own name. But still, she moans the loss of his fingers inside her, and moans again, after he tosses his shirt away and pauses to lick his fingers. Then they're both stripping cargo pants in a ridiculous contest of who will do it faster, and she pauses when she sees him naked. He's _gorgeous_ , to the point of her mouth going dry and her eyes looking up and down his body. 

He reaches for her but she slides away, down the sheets and to the foot of the bed, where she kneels with her thighs parted and two fingers of her right hand inside her mouth. She can see his eyes darkening when he gets on his hands and knees and just _watches_. She touches one nipple, teases another, slides her fingers down her body and then between her legs. 

“Is there something you want?” she says. 

“I want lots of things,” he answers calmly and strokes himself, and _damn him_. He wants her and isn't even hiding it, and he _knows_ how much she wants this right now. She's the impulsive one. She wants to believe that he misjudged her, that he's living with romanticized dreams of her in his head, but that's not true – he's not a gentleman, and she isn't a lady. Instead they're raw, and bruised and turned on because they're both still _alive_ ; and she wants him inside her as soon as possible to feel just how alive he feels. She wants to fuck, and he wants to give it to her.

She turns her back and looks at him over her shoulder, biting her lip. It makes his expression turn into something that launches an assault of butterflies in her stomach and tiny explosions around her heart. He's pulling her backwards by the hips and she's spreading her legs, feeling his arms pulling her up until she's on her knees again. And then she feels his chest against her spine and his lips are tender against her bruised shoulder. 

He kneads her breasts and carefully bites her neck, then licks it; and she's cursing him aloud and demanding him to fuck her already. When he enters her she gasps, because she's tight and it's been long, too long, and they've never done this before. Then he's moving, slowly, one hand on her hip to keep her close and another on her breast, making her see explosions and entire galaxies. 

Then it's just their bodies and needy noises and lights flashing behind Skye's eyelids when she turns her head to kiss him. He keeps his pace steady, driving her insane and playing with her, until she grabs his hand and uses his fingers to touch herself. They're big, rough compared to hers, and the touch feels different and it feels _amazing_. He lets her do it, kissing her and stealing her breath, and repeating her name between gasps for air. And then it's just not enough any more, so she tells him to fuck her hard, to make her scream, and he does. Her face is pressed against a pillow and her hand between her legs, and he is above her and around her and inside her. When she comes she screams and the world goes blank. She barely registers when he stops moving, and then his body collapses against hers. 

A heartbeat later he's covering her with a blanket and she's falling asleep.


End file.
